


The Hook Up

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom TK Strand, Carlos calls TK Tiger, Hand Jobs, I've decided that has to be Carlos's permanent nickname for TK now beacuse it's just too cute, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Power Bottom TK Strand, Riding, Rough Kissing, Top Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: My take on how the rest of TK and Carlos's hook from episode two might have played out.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 21
Kudos: 420





	The Hook Up

Carlos unlocked his door, and pulled TK through it, kissing him fiercely and reaching down to the buttons on TK's shirt. Carlos made quick work of them, pulling TK's shirt apart and leaning in closer to kiss up along TK's neck. TK made a pleased sound, attacking Carlos's mouth right back as Carlos pressed TK's back up against the wall. TK groaned when Carlos sucked onto his bottom lip, and surged forward, pushing Carlos back up against the door. TK quickly shrugged himself out of his shirt, tossing away carelessly. TK kept attacking Carlos’ lips, and Carlos kissed him right back, maneuvering TK back away from the door towards his couch. Carlos kicked off his shoes, and TK quickly followed his lead, barely avoiding tripping over one of them as he kept moving back. TK fell onto the plush leather and Carlos took just a second to savor the view, pulling his own shirt off over his head. Then he was all over TK, pressing down on top of him, kissing him again and running his hands along TK's side. TK grinned, his mouth still firmly attached to Carlos's and flipped them over onto the floor, so this time TK was on top. Carlos laughed breathlessly, landing on the floor with a hard thump.

“Pretty eager there huh tiger?”

"Mm, you have no idea." TK pushed himself up on arms so he could look down at Carlos better. TK grinned, taking in the man's flushed skin and blown pupils. TK's cock twitched, and he instinctively ground his crotch down into Carlos'. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

TK kissed Carlos again, a little harder this time, and pressed him back down onto the floor. TK ran his mouth down the smooth caramel-colored skin of Carlos's chest, stopping only when he got to the top of Carlos’ jeans. Carlos’s belt was already gone, tossed away by TK sometime earlier when they were stumbling inside, so TK grabbed a hold of the button and unsnapped them, quickly pulling both the jeans and the boxers underneath them down off of Carlos’ legs. TK licked his lips as Carlos's thick cock came into view. Without warning TK slid down and slipped the impressive length into his mouth, laving his tongue eagerly across the warm skin.

Carlos gasped, his whole body tensing up a little as TK’s lips locked down around his cock. There was no question that TK had a talent for this. Within seconds Carlos was fully hard, though if he were being honest with himself the sight of TK swallowing his dick would probably have been enough to do that even if Carlos couldn’t feel all the waves of pleasure TK was drawing out of him. “You-you’re really good at that.” Carlos huffed happily.

TK grinned, and pulled off of Carlos’ cock, letting the weight of it smack across his face. “You taste good.”

Carlos groaned as TK swallowed him back down to the root. Carlos knew he wasn't exactly small, and TK had just taken his entire length without any problem at all.

TK redoubled his efforts, bobbing up and down on Carlos' cock, and swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. TK kept himself balanced, on one hand, his other reaching down to rub his own straining erection through his jeans. After another minute or two, TK popped off of Carlos' cock, his lips swollen and slick with a mixture of spit and precum. Carlos whimpered a little at the loss of contact, but TK didn’t waste any time at all in standing up and quickly kicking his own jeans and underwear off. His socks soon followed, landing a little ways away by where TK shoes had fallen.

Finally fully naked, TK’s erection bobbed freely in the open air, bouncing up and down in time with his heartbeat. Carlos reached down to casually to stroke his own dick starring up at TK wantonly.

“How do you want to do this?” Carlos asked.

TK grinned, sliding back down to his knees. “You know what I want.”

TK kissed Carlos, hovering just over the top of him. TK reached down and batted Carlos's hand away from his cock, and a minute later was slowly lining it up to his hole.

Carlos gasped a little when he felt his cock head brush up against the tight ring of TK’s muscle, and pulled back, leaving TK chasing his lips hungrily.

“Let me stretch you out.” Carlos offered huskily.

“You don’t have to-“

"I want to." Carlos grinned and pressed another kiss to TK's throat making him groan. Carlos fumbled for a second, scooting the pair of them across the floor a little and closer to his coffee table. He pulled a drawer open, all the while still kissing TK and running on hand along the smooth skin of his back. After a minute or two of rummaging around, he pulled his hand out triumphantly, a small bottle lube in it.

TK burst out laughing. “You just have that there?”

Carlos blushed. “I uh- may have stuck it there in preparation. Like you said, you were the only one eager for this.”

TK kissed Carlos, a fire burning in his eyes, and any embarrassment Carlos might have had about leaving lube in a somewhat public place quickly evaporated.

“I want to ride you.” TK moaned breathlessly. “You gonna get me ready or what?”

“You bet tiger.” Carlos grinned and slicked up two of his fingers. He brought them down slowly to TK's ass as TK's mouth started working its way along Carlos' neck.

TK shuddered a little as the cool liquid dripped across his skin, but he sighed happily when Carlos started easing the tip of one of his digits inside. Within just a few seconds TK was already eagerly rocking back against Carlos’ finger, eager for more. It had been too long since TK had really been fucked, and TK planned on fixing that as soon as possible. TK had been dreaming about having Carlos’ dick inside him ever since their first hurried encounter at the bar. Now that the moment was almost here, TK had to fight down the urge to hurry Carlos along. TK knew he needed to be stretched more yet, but that didn’t make the waiting any easier.

“Give me another finger.” TK gasped, already grinding back against Carlos’ hand.

Carlos slowly eased a second finger inside of him, and only made TK more eager to finally get on his dick. TK pushed back hard against Carlos's hand, wincing a little as he forced the second finger completely inside him. TK grinned down at Carlos and attacked his mouth again. TK pumped his hips, working Carlos' fingers around inside him, stretching himself out as hard and fast as possible. He wasn't going to break. But he might seriously lose it if he had to wait much longer get Carlos's cock inside him. Carlos' cock was laying back against his abs, slowly leaking precum, almost taunting TK. Finally, when TK knew he was ready he yanked Carlo's hand away from his ass and grabbed Carlos's other hand too, pinning them both above Carlos's head. Carlos laughed, and just left them there when TK let them go, drinking in the sight before him.

TK reached down and lined himself up with Carlos's cock eagerly.

"Go slow," Carlos said. "Your still pretty tight-"

He found out just how tight a minute later, when TK climbed up on top of his dick, and slowly slid his way all the way down. TK shuddered at the intrusion, but he was grinning like an idiot when he finally looked up at Carlos again, sweat beading along his brow. “You were saying?”

Carlos watched, enraptured, as TK started slowly bouncing up and down on Carlos’ cock, the whole image somehow beautiful and obscene all at once. TK's inner walls were felt like heaven wrapped around Carlos, and from the little breathy moans that would escape TK every time he bottomed out, Carlos knew he wasn't the only one enjoying the hell out of this. Carlos had know TK had a nice body- the guy was firefighter after all- and Carlos had gotten the chance to study him shirtless a couple of times now, but watching TK in motion was something else. All of his muscles flexed and stretched beautifully underneath his skin, shiny with sweat. It was like finally taking a sports car you'd only seen in a garage out on the road- or the feeling Carlos got when he was chasing a criminal down his sirens blaring. You couldn't appreciate certain treasures in life without seeing them the way they were supposed to be used- and TK was certainly a god damn treasure.

TK smiled wider as he watched Carlos stare up at him. This is what he’d been missing, the press of two warm bodies against one another, that unforgettable burn of another man inside him. TK had angled himself so he was driving Carlos’ cock into his prostate with each thrust, and it was driving him wild. TK’s own cock was rock hard, and swinging wildly with each pump of his hips, smacking up against his chest, and then down onto Carlos.

“Look at you-“ Carlos hadn’t meant to speak but he found he just couldn’t help himself. His voice came out raspy and thick with his lust. “So beautiful…” Carlos leaned up, lifting his chest off of the floor and wrapped his arms around TK’s back. Rather than pull TK down on top of him Carlos spun them around, jamming his back up against the couch, so he could keep kissing TK as he rode him. Carlos planted a line of kisses down along TK’s neck, and worked one of his hands into TK's hair, massaging his scalp and pulling him in close. TK groaned, but his hips never lost their rhythm, grinding down into Carlos as he drove both of them to their release. Carlos brought his other hand down to TK's neglected cock, rolling the smooth skin between his fingers. Carlos' fingers swiped over the swollen head, collecting some of the precum beading there, and using it to slowly jerk TK off in time with his thrusts down onto Carlos.

“If you keep doing that I’m not gonna last-“ TK stuttered out. He was starting to come apart, and Carlos had never had been harder in his life watching it.

"Good," Carlos whispered huskily. He brought his hand down out of TK's hair and ran it along his thigh, before finally grabbing a handful of TK's pert ass. "Cause I'm about a minute away from exploding inside you."

TK seemed to take that as a challenge, writhing up down on Carlos' cock. He was panting and shivering with each thrust, his breath heavy in Carlos' ear when he leaned forward to kiss him again. Carlos couldn't take it anymore, with a sudden shudder and only an aborted groan for a warning, his cock erupted, spending its load and shooting up inside of TK. TK practically collapsed down onto Carlos, but his smile was as cocky as Carlos has ever seen it.

“That was less than a minute…”

Carlos snorted. He ran a hand down along TK's muscular back and kept stroking his cock, finally bringing TK a much-deserved orgasm of his own. It hit TK like a freight train, sending waves of pleasure crashing through every inch of his body. TK sagged down onto Carlos breathlessly as his cock fired off several shots, coating both of their chests in TK's cum. Carlos stroked him through it, only letting off of TK's cock when the pleasure finally became too much, and TK was trembling with overstimulation. TK just lay there on top of Carlos, catching his breath, and smiling like that cat that got the cream.

With a grunt, Carlos lifted them both and fell as much as sat down on the couch. He stretched out, loving the TK seemed to curl around him. Carlos grinned and slowly let his eyes drift closed. That had been some of the best sex he’d had in years, and he and TK were still just beginning to learn each other’s bodies. Carlos had a shift later, but he had a remainder alarm set up on his phone, so he wasn’t worried about drifting off for a little while. And hey- he smiled to himself- maybe when he got up again he and TK could squeeze in round two…


End file.
